militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
102nd SS Heavy Panzer Battalion
Germany |allegiance= |branch= Waffen SS |type= Heavy Tank Battalion |size= 3 companies 45 Tiger Tanks total |battles= Battle of Normandy Battle of Verrieres Ridge Operation Totalize Operation Tractable Falaise Pocket |disbanded=}} The 102nd SS Heavy-Panzer Battalion 102 (German: Schwere SS-Panzer-Abteilung 102) was a heavy-tank battalion of the Waffen SS during World War II. It fought as part of the II SS Panzer Corps during the Battle of Normandy and was nearly destroyed. Renamed as 502nd SS Heavy-Panzer Battalion, (German: Schwere SS-Panzer-Abteilung 502) the unit was destroyed by the Russians in the Halbe Pocket in Spring 1945. Formation inspecting tanks of the battalion, Russia, 1943]] In April 1943, the Waffen-SS ordered the creation of a series of Heavy Panzer Battalions — equipped with the new Tiger I tanks — for use in offensive actions on the Eastern Front.Ripley, p. 230 Each of the heavy tank battalions would be attached to a Corps of the Waffen SS. Upon formation, the 102nd was attached to the II SS Panzer Corps.Fey, p. xviii Originally, each heavy tank battalion was composed of a single company of Tiger I's, attached to each respective SS Panzer Division in the Panzerkorps.Fey, p. 19 By July 1943, the predecessor of the 102nd — SS Panzer Regiment 2 of the 2nd SS Panzer Division "Das Reich" — was equipped with 14 Tiger I's. Normandy The battalion was sent to Normandy after the D Day landings, and took part in the fighting for Point 112. The Battalion was almost completely destroyed during the fighting in Normandy and in September 1944, was pulled back to Germany to reform. Stationed in Sennelager. the Battalion was renamed the 502 SS Heavy Panzer Battalion. The Eastern Front (1945) Renamed as Schwere SS-Panzer-Abteilung 502 and equipped with Tiger II Tanks (Königstiger), the Battalion took part in the defense against the Russians at the Oder-Front. During the Russian offensive to take Berlin, the Battalion was forced to retreat and was surrounded in the Halbe-Pocket where the Battalion was nearly destroyed. Only a few men could escape into American captivity. Commanding officers The 102nd SS Heavy Panzer Battalion was commandet by the following SS officers: * SS-Sturmbannführer Anton Laackmann (January, 1944 - March, 1944) *SS-Sturmbannführer Hans Weiss (March, 1944 - 18. August, 1944) *SS-Sturmbannführer Kurt Hartrampf (August, 1944 - May, 1945) Notable crew *Paul Egger, 113 kills *Will Fey, 73 kills *Martin Schroif, 161 kills *Joachim Scholl, 42 kills The following men were also awarded the Knight's Cross when serving with the battalion. *Paul Egger *Kurt Hartrampf *Alois Kalss Combat History The 102nd SS Heavy Panzer Battalion over its history lost 76 tanks destroyed 600 enemy tanks a kill ratio of 6.89. In popular culture *The Swedish black metal band Marduk have a song "502" (on their album Panzer Division Marduk) which is about the battalion. See also *List of Knight's Cross recipients of the SS Heavy Panzer Battalions Footnotes References * Fey, William 1990 (2003). Armor Battles of the Waffen-SS. Stackpole Books. ISBN 978-0-8117-2905-5 * Ripley, Tim (2005). The Waffen-SS at War: Hitler's Praetorians 1925-1945. Zenith Imprint. ISBN 0-7603-2068-3 * Schneider, Wolfgang (2001). Tiger im Kampf II. J.J. Fedorowicz Publishing ISBN 3-935107-02-1 External links * s.SSPzAbt 102 Unit History at Tiger I Information Center * s.SSPzAbt 102/502 Unit History Category:German heavy tank battalions Category:German units in Normandy Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 102 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945